warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Forum:Diskussionsthread
Hier ist ein Diskussions- und Unterhaltungsthread für das Wiki. Hier ist Lob wie Kritik über die Sachen die man verbessern sollte besonders willkommen. Was ist bei der Gestaltung des Wikis und besonders der Artikel unnötig was nicht? - LG Aki-chan86 12:34, 27. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Charakterbeschreibungen Also ich finde bei manchen Artikel sieht es etwas unschön aus, wenn bei der Beschreibung z.b. steht: ..langhaariger, flauschiger, hübscher, großer, rötlich, fast braun gescheckter Kater... oder so was ähnliches ^^ Ich finde das ist einfach zu lang und es sieht aus nicht mehr lesenswert aus ^^ Silberfluss 12:50, 27. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Ja, bin sehr deiner Meinung. Es kommt wirklich darauf auf an, wie die Katze aussieht. Stimmt du hast recht, dass man die Katze vllt mit mehreren Sätzen und nicht in einem mit einer Aufzählung beschreiben sollte, dass wirkt auf jüngere Leser wirklich langweilig. Hübsch, oder schön sollte man sicher entfernen, weil es im Auge des Betrachters liegt ob ihm die Katze gefällt. - Aki-chan86 13:07, 27. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Ja, da hast du recht und ich weiß bei manchen Katzen auch nicht, ob in den Büchern wirklich flauschig steht, oder ob das in den Artikeln nur steht, weil man wegen der Bilder denken könnte, dass langhaarig gleich fluschig bedeuten könnte ^^ - Silberfluss Das flauschig, steht so weit ich weiß nicht bei allen Katzen, z.B. bei Wolkenschweif steht da, dass es ein langhaariger Kater ist, was ja auch stimmt. Ich wette, dass es nur eher wegen der Bilder ist und wir sollten uns ja nicht auf die Bilder verlassen nur auf Buchbeschreibungen. Bella wird tatsächlich als im Buch als hübsch beschrieben. - Aki-chan86 Ja,stimmt, aber ich finde es ist ja auch kein abbruch, wenn da mal nicht steht hübsch immerhin ist es ja wirklich, wie du schon sagtest ansichtssache, auch wenn es im Buch so steht ^^ - Silberfluss Hm. Die anderen Beschreibungen muss man aufpassen was man schreibt. als großer ist denk ich schon erwähnenswert. Wenn es zu sehr ins Detail geht weiß ich nicht ich würde es eigentlich eher kurz halten. Wenn mehr kommt einen neuen Satz. Es gibt Katzen die haben allerdings auch eine recht lange Beschreibung z.B. Tigerstern. Aber das ist ja auch gerechtfertigt da er immerhin einer der Hauptcharaktere ist. Was ist eigentlich mit dem Clan in der Aussehensbeschreibung, sollte man ihn dahinsetzen woher die Katze kommt Weil mir auch aufgefallen ist, dass dies nicht einheitlich ist. - Aki-chan86 Ja, solche sachen wie groß oder breitschultrig finde ich auch wichtig, aber eben hüsch oder schön eher nicht ^^ Bei einigen Artikeln hast du ja schon diese Leiste mit den Informationen reingebracht und wenn wir die für alle Artikel übernehmen ( ich bin dafür) dann brauchen wir das ja nicht exra nochmal schreiben und wenn wir die Artikel so belassen wie jetzt könnten wir vielleicht eine neue Überschrift mit Zugehörigkeit und Aufgabe machen und da dann schreiben zu welchem Clan die Katze gehört und welche Aufgabe er hat (also zB Heiler oder Krieger) - Silberfluss Okay. Hübsch, schön raus. Flauschig durch langhaarig ersetzen, wenn es nicht da steht raus. Was mich auch stört sind diese ausführlichen Beschreibungen der Fell- und Augenfarbe, meist weiß man nur die Grundfellfarbe und auch selten die genaue Augenfarbe (ausnahmen sind z.B. Rauchfell und Aschenpfote mit hellgrünen und dunkelblauen Augen - aus Buchbeschreibungen), die sicher auch nur von den Bildern resultiert. Fahle auch also auch raus. Wie meinst du das mit der Extraüberschrift. Meinst du dies so inetwa wie bei den Abschnitten Ausbildung und Familie? - Aki-chan86 Ja, das ist gut ^^ Ja, so wie die Überschriften Familie, Auftritte und Ausbildung, aber ich wäre immer noch dafür alle Artikel so mit der leiste (ich weiß nicht,ob die einen namen hat) zu machen wie Feuerstern oder Schatten ^^ - Silberfluss Achso meinst du das. Ja die Box hat einen Namen Vorlage:Charakter kannst auch finden wenn du oben unter Charakter suchst. - Aki-chan86 15:41, 27. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Ja, die Charakter Box die mein ich ^^ Ich bin dafür, dass wir die bei alles Artikeln reinbringen (wenn du das nicht eh schon vorhattest ^^) Oder ist da irgendjemand gegen? ^^ - Silberfluss Ich habe noch eine Frage, was machen wir mit den Worten einst schöne normalerweise haben wir ja gesagt, das wir solche Worte nicht mit hineinnehmen. Aber es geht um eine Älteste, ich würde dafür plädieren es drinzubehalten. Gegebenenfalls müsste man vllt die Beschreibung umformulieren. - Aki-chan86 15:53, 28. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Ja, das würde ich auch so lassen ^^ Es steht ja auch so ganz oft in der Hierarchie :) Weiterleitungen Ich hab auch noch eine andere Frage. Erstellen wir eingendlich zu jeder Katze zu jedem Namen einen Artikel (mit Weiterleitung)? Also zB bei Feuerstern je einen artikel zu Sammy, Feuerpfote, Feuerherz, und Feuerstern? Bei manchen Katzen gibt es das ja schon, aber nicht bei allen ^^ Dann könnte man auch die Kategorien anpassen, also dann bei Sammy Hauskätzchen, bei Feuerpfote Schüler ect. Dann steht das nicht alles bei Feuerstern (Ich glaube bei Feuerstern ist das ja sogar schon so, aber eben nicht bei allen) ^^ Silberfluss 16:03, 28. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Ja die Weiterleitungen habe ich für Feuerstern schon so gemacht. Nur nicht für alle Katzen. Ich habe mir eine Liste erstellte welche Katzen schon Weiterleitungen und Verlinkungen haben. So kann man auch abggrenzen wann eine Katze speziell auftaucht. - Aki-chan86 16:11, 28. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Okay, also werden wir schon noch für alle Katzen einen Artikel pro Namen machen? ^^ Und bei denen die dann häufiger vorkommen wie zB Wolkenpfote machen wir das dann so wie bei zB Rotkehlchenflügel, oder? ^^ - Silberfluss Ja, da es gibt dann Weiterleitungsseiten. Ich fand das ganz praktisch. Denn wer z.B. oben in der Suchleiste Sammy oder Wolke eingibt wird dann sicher zum richtigen Ziel geführt. Okay, das sind ja schon recht viele ^^ Wenn ich das richtig sehe erstellen wir aber nur die Namen, die auch im Buch vorkommen, oder? (Also zB Sandjunges oder Borkenjunges nicht) - Silberfluss Ich habe jetzt auch mal Bachjunges und Bachpfote erstellt und ene Weiterlitung zu Bachfeder gemacht. Ich hoffe das ist ok ^^ - Silberfluss Ja, okay. Schreib das denn auf die Vorlagenseite Verlinkungen so können wir sehen welche Seiten wir schon haben. Und wirklich nur Namen die auch in den Büchern auftauchen ^^, wie du es schon gesagt hast. Außerdem sind dabei die Alternativen Namen der Deutschen version: z.B. Gelbpfote, Gelbwind oder Regenschnurrhaar. Gut, dann weiß ich jetzt Bescheid ^^ - Silberfluss Ich hatte mir eben nochmal viele Charakterbeschreibungen angesehen und ich habe festgestellt, dass vor allem bei der Augenfarbe wohl oft nach den Bildern gegangen wurden, obwohl sie in den Bücher selbst nicht vorkommt! Auch steht oft langhaarig (oder noch flauschig) da, obwohl auch dies nicht beschrieben wurde; auch da wurde wahrscheinlich wieder nach den Bildern gegangen, was wir ja eigendlich vermeiden wollten :( Ich glaube wir haben da wirklich noch viel vor, wenn wir die Artikel ausdünnen und die ganzen falschen Beschreibungen löschen ^^ Silberfluss 17:01, 2. Mai 2011 (UTC) Ja ist mir auch oft aufgefallen. Oft wird auch einfach wieder viel eingefügt. Naja bei manchen Katzen Wolkenschweif, Weißpelz etc. ist das ja gerechtfertigt. Aber bei vielen nicht. Mit den Beschreibungen müssen wir durch. - Aki-chan86 17:06, 2. Mai 2011 (UTC) Ja, und es bringt ja auch wenig wenn wir die Beschreibungen löschen und sie dann doch wieder eingefügt werden! Manchmal ist das ja auch ganz lustig, als ich einmal bei einer Katzen die Augenfarbe blau gelöscht habe stand einen Tag später plötzlich die Katze hätte hellgrüne Augen xD Bei Wolkenschweif ist das langhaarig ja gerechtfertig, weil es auch im Buch so steht, aber nur weil ein langhaariges Bild verwendet wurde (warum auch immer) sollte man nicht davon ausgehen, dass die katze auch wirklich langes Fell hat (: - Silberfluss Bildergrößen Außerdem wollte ich mal anmerken, ob es nicht sinnvoller ist, wenn man die Bildergrößen bei allen Artikeln gleich groß lässt ^^ Oder was es für einen Grund gibt, dass manche Bilder beispielsweise die größe 168 haben und manche 235 oder so ^^ Silberfluss 13:56, 27. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Das mit den Bildern ist immer so eine Sache, einheitliche Bildgröße ist wünschenswert finde ich. Aber bei Königinnen und Anführern, Streunern, Sharpclaws und Hauskätzchen sind die Bilder größer bis 260px groß, damit die scharf sind und ordentlich aussehen. Alle anderen Bilder sollten eine feste Bildgröße von 200-220 haben. Als ich wäre für 210px. - Aki-chan86. Ja, ich würde es besser finden, wenn man sich, soweit es möglich ist, auf eine Größe einigt, denn es ist mir aufgefallen, dass besonders heute oft die Bildgröße der Artikel geändert wurde ^^ - Silberfluss Was hälst du von 260 bei normalen Bildern. Die Bilder werden, bis auf wenige Ausnahmen eh wieder auf ihre Normalgröße reduziert. Bei Galerien wirds schwieriger weil da die 260 bei einen Artikeln zu groß ist, bei anderen wieder nicht. Wenn du nur einen Krieger hast - verschwendest du doch Platz wenn du 260 statt 200 oder 210 nimmst. - Aki-chan86 Ja, 260 ist bei normalen Bildern (damit meinst du doch ein normales Bild außerhalb einer Galerie, oder?) gut ^^ Also können wir uns bei der Galerie nicht wirklich einigen, wenn ich das richtig verstehe ^^ Aber damit kenne ich mich auch nicht sonderlich gut aus :) - Silberfluss Ja genau so mein ich dass. 260 bei Einzelbildern, wie du oben geschrieben hast. Bei Galerien zwei verschiedene Größen: bei Jungen, Schüler, Heilerschülern, Kriegern und Zweiten Anführern nur 210 würde ich vorschlagen. Ist eine Königin, ein Einzelläufer, Hauskätzchen, ein Streuner, eine Scharfkralle, ein Seher oder ein Anführer dabei dann 260. Damit die Bilder nicht unscharf werden. Wobei wenn ich die Boxen weiter einbaue, dann erstreckt sich die zahl auf 240-260. Je nach dem wie die Galerie oder die Bilder in der Galerie dann aussehen. - Aki-chan86 Also ehrlich gesagt muss ich sagen, dass du recht hast. Einheitliche Bildgröße wird später für Galerien 260. Einzelbilder sofern sie nicht unscharf sind braucht man nichts dahinter schreiben. Ansonsten gilt auch 260px. - Aki-chan86 10:58, 28. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Ja, das klingt gut ^^ Also jetzt bei allen Galerien oder nur wenn keine Schüler, junge Krieger oder Stellvertreter dabei sind? Hoffendlich lesen das jetzt auch alle und halten sich dran :) Sonst müssen wir das ja immer tausend mal wieder ändern ^^ Silberfluss 11:08, 28. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Lilienblüte habe ich zwar gefragt, aber irgendwie hat sie keine Lust sich hieran zu beteiligen. Ich hoffe dass sich dies ändert, wenn sie meine Sätze lesen sollte. Dabei sollte sie sich als Chefin vom Wiki auch für sowas einsetzen und nicht nur wir. Also ich würde alle Galerien auf 260 jetzt bringen, selbst wenn nur Schüler, Krieger usw. dabei sind. Braucht man später nicht mehr so viel abzuändern wenn man die Charakterboxen erstellt. Dann siehst ordentlicher aus. - Aki-chan86 11:16, 28. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Ja, ich hatte sie gestern auch darauf aufmerksam gemacht und sie meinte sie würde heute ihre Meinung schreiben. Ich finde auch, dass es besser wäre wenn sie hier auch ihre Meinung vertritt, da sie ja auch vieles anders macht als wir hier besprechen (und das ist jetzt nicht böse gemeint und soll sie nicht persönlich angreifen - das war lediglich eine Feststellung was mir in letzter Zeit aufgefallen ist) Gut dann machen wir das mit Galerien so ^^ - Silberfluss Gut ,es ist aber egal ob es doch etwa 258 oder 262 ist,denn es muss doch nith immer ganz genau 260 sein,weil so jeder meint wir wären spießer und darauf hab ich keine lust . toll ,dass jetzt alles meine schuld ist.macht doch was ihr wollt.-Lisa Hollinger 13:10, 28. Apr. 2011 (UTC)LilienblüteLisa Hollinger 13:10, 28. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Ich wollte mal fragen was dieses crop=true bei den gallerys bringt, da mir irgendwie kein Unterschied auffällt ^^ wäre nett, wenn mir jemand den nutzen davon erklären kann :) Silberfluss 16:45, 5. Mai 2011 (UTC) Das crop=true bringt etwas wenn man ein Bild direkt auf die Galerie zuschneiden will. Beispielsweise wenn die Größe der Galerie kleiner ist. Das Bild wird dann beschnitten. Aber bei unseren großen Galerien macht dies wenig Sinn, da die Bilder nicht beschnitten werden müssen xD. Es ist genauso wie die Zeilen- ein und ausgefüge echt mal unsinnig. - Aki-chan86 17:35, 5. Mai 2011 (UTC) Achso ^^ Mir ist da ja wie gesagt kein Unterschied aufgefallen :P Also können wir das auch eigendlich wegglassen, da es ja eh nichts bringt? ^^ Ja, das ist mir auch aufgefallen (: besonders nach den Stubs, erst zwei Absätze, dann einer, dann gar keiner, dann mal wieder zwei :/ - Silberfluss Ich wollte auch mal fragen, ob wir jetzt zu den Katzen auch "richtige" Katzenbilder einfügen. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass in letzter Zeit viele solcher Bilder zu den Artikeln hinzugefügt worden sind (: Silberfluss 15:43, 10. Mai 2011 (UTC) Naja, ich weiß nicht. Eigentlich sollten möglichst wenige Bilder hochgeladen werden. Wir müssen dass vllt mal noch mit Lilienblüte besprechen. Ich hab sie erstmal nicht weg gemacht, da ich den neuen User Mausefell auch nicht verletzen wollte. Allerdings lockern die das auch etwas auf. Müssen wir noch entscheiden ^^ - Aki-chan86 15:50, 10. Mai 2011 (UTC) Ja, einerseits sind sie sehr schön, aber andererseits passend manche auch nicht so gut zu den anderen Bilder und wenn bei Blaustern jetzt mittlerweile 12 in der gallery sind ist das vielleicht auch ein bisschen voll :/ Vielleicht bringt Lilienblüte bald mal ihre einung hier auch ein und wir können das orgendlich besprechen ^^ Silberfluss 15:55, 10. Mai 2011 (UTC) Ich denke mal dass sie wenn sie on ist, sich hier äußern wird. Ich werde sie dann mal drauf hinweisen. Ja die Galery ist sehr voll. Mal gucken was wir später rausnehmen. Ich finde die Fanarts und Bilder ja schön aber irgendwie können wir ja nicht jedes Bild hier rein nehmen, sonst werden ja immer mehr solche Bilder eingefügt und dass muss ja nicht sein. Nachher fühlen sich auch manche Fans benachteiligt, falls ihre Fanarts nicht eingestellt werden und andere schon. - Aki-chan86 16:04, 10. Mai 2011 (UTC) Ja, hoffentlich ^^ Z.B bei Feuerstern siehen ein paar kleine Fanart neben dem ganzen Text wirklich kalsse aus, aber wenn man nur einen kurzen Artikel hat, wo man das Bild dann noch in die Gallery packen muss, finde ich das eher unvorteilhaft :/ - Silberfluss Ja dass ist war. Kommt halt auf den Artikel an. Vorallem auf die länge des Artikels - Aki Ich würd sagen, wenn der Artikel relativ kurz ist sollten wir die weglassen und in die Gallerys würde ich vllt auch nur die normalen Bilder machen oder so ^^ Bei Feuerstern schmücken die den ellenlangen Text ja auf, was bei anderen ja eigentlich nicht notwendig ist (: Silberfluss 16:20, 10. Mai 2011 (UTC) Überschriften Mir ist aufgefallen, dass auch immer wieder Doppelpunkte in den Überschriften gesetzt wurden. Also ehrlich gesagt finde ich diese Doppelpunkte echt überflüssig. Das sieht dannach aus als hätte man einen Hefter vor sich. - Aki-chan86 15:35, 27. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Ja, stimmt ^^ Ich finde auch, dass die Überschriften dann irgendwie merkwürdig aussehen ^^ - Silberfluss Ostern und Nikolaus Hallo ,ihr wisst ja alle wir haben ja die Medallien und mir ist in den Sinn gekommen wir könnten so eine extra Aktion machen woman,wenn man z.B. 6. Osterieer oder 4.Nikolaüse gesammelt hat,wenn man dan sich etwas eigenes von den Medalien aussuchen kann und dann sich z.B.einen Platz hocharbeiten kann dadurch. Wie findet ihr das? - gez. Lilienblüte Ich finds nicht schlecht. Wir sind jedoch keine Flash/Java-Online-Game. Man könnte sich jedoch noch irgendwelche Spezialauszeichnungen abseits der Auszeichnungen verdienen die es schon gibt, den du wirst dir sicherlich nicht ein Beliebiges Abzeichen aussuchen dürfen. - Aki-chan86 16:11, 28. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Da stimme ich dir zu und ich habe auch noch nicht ganz verstanden wie der/ die User/ in sich das genau vorstellt ^^ - Silberfluss Als ich hätte die Idee, dass die Ostereier/Nikoläuse eine Art Mini-Auszeichnungen sind. Bei der man etwas bestimmtes machen muss. Hat man ein paar Bekommt man die Große Auszeichnung. Selbstgebastelt. Wir können schließlich nicht alle Artikel/Seiten mit Nikolaus/Ostereierbildern im Wiki zu kleistern. - Aki-chan86 17:19, 28. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Ja, diese idee gefällt mir schon besser ^^ Aber was müsste man denn dann für diese Auszeichnungen tun? - Silberfluss Da habe ich selbst noch keine Ahnung. Vllt irgendwie Artikel speziell bearbeiten oder (vllt auch eine gewisse Anzahl von Artikeln in einem bestimmten Zeitraum) so etwas. Vllt kann man auch abseits der normalen Auszeichnungen selbst welche eingeben. Ich weiß bloß nicht ob das funktioniert. Wird müssen uns nur noch mal drüber beraten. - Aki-chan86 07:38, 29. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Bilder Auf manchen Seiten stehen die Bilder und Gallerien rechts und auf manchen links.(z.B.Graustreif)Wär meiner Meinung nach gut wenn wir dass einheitlich machen.Mein Vorschlag wäre:Gallerien und Charakter Boxen rechts,sonstige Bilder links.Was meint ihr? Adlerkralle99 16:30,3.Mai 2011 (UTC) Naja ich weiß nicht. Charakterboxen gehen sowie so rechts. Etwas abwechslung ob link oder rechts ist doch auch nicht schlecht. Man muss ja nicht alles vereinheitlichen. - Aki-chan86 16:16, 3. Mai 2011 (UTC) Oft gibt es auch keine oder nur große Mangabilder. Wie wär's wenn wir in den Fällen einfach die englischen (dazu-) übernehmen?WindheartxDyesternight 22:10, 21. Mai 2012 (UTC) HalbClan-Katzen Wie sollten wir die Kategorie HalbClan-Katze zu den Artikeln hinzufügen? Kann sein das wir das Thema auch schon hatten. Was ist euere Meinung. Meine ist, dass wir nur bedingt (z.B. nur die HalbClan-Katzen nach Geburt nehmen). Wenn wir alle HalbClan-Katzen z.B. nach Blut oder nach Wechseln nehmen würden. Wären ja noch mehr Katzen davon betroffen. Sogar Tigerstern z.B. zweimal: wechselte den Clan und hat zudem WolkenClan-Blut in sich. ich denke man sollte nur katzen nehmen, deren eltern aus verschiedenen Clans kamen. Wenn eine katze Clan gewechselt hat könnte man eine eigene Kategorie machen Lg. Buntschweif 17:38, 9. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Begriffklärung Ich wurde mal vorschlagen, dass wir auf diesen Seiten nicht schreiben wann die Katze wie stirbt, weil das ja wieder gespoilert ist ^^ Ich würde vorschlagen, dass wir da nur schreiben welche Eltern (wenn nicht vorhanden vllt. Gefährte oder Jungen) und eben den späteren Namen ^^ Silberfluss 11:01, 29. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Okay. Ist auch besser so. Wollen wir bei den Begriffserklärugen auch den englischen Namen nochmal hinschreiben? Bei einigen ist das ja so, bei den meisten aber nicht ^^ - Silberfluss Stimmt. Das ist eigentlich nur so wenn die Charaktere die im englischen gleichen Namen haben. Was würdest du den vorschlagen? Mich stört dies persönlich nicht. - Aki-chan86 15:40, 29. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Ich würde sagen, dass das bei den Begriffserklärungen hinschreiben können, aber dann sollten wir das auch bei allen machen :) - Silberfluss Stimmt, problem ist, dass einige Katzen unterschiedlich englisch heißen. - Aki-chan86 Achso, das ist nur, wenn die im Englischen die gleichen Namen haben ^^ Ich finde, dann sollten wir das bei allen lassen, immerhin stehen die englischen Namen ja bei jeden Artikel mit bei :) - Silberfluss Joah du hast recht. Sogar später mehrmals. Also ist doch besser sie raus zunehmen wenn sie schon auf den Seiten stehen :) - Aki-chan86. Gut, dann machen wir das so ^^ (Immerhin sind wir ja auch ein deutsches Wiki und sollten und nicht zu sehr mit den englischen Namen beschäftigen xD) - Silberfluss Weiterleitungen Für die Charaktere welche mehrmals auftauchen siehe Weißpfote machen wir es so welche z.B. in Staffeln oder Büchern vorallem oder erstmals ihren Auftritt haben. - Aki-chan86 11:49, 29. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Hm wie wäre es bei Weißpfote, trotzdem z.B. Staffeln oder Bücher dahinter zuschreiben. Es sind recht viele Katzen mit dem Namen u.a. gibt existieren z.B. Weißpelz und Einauge seit Blausterns Prophezeiung. Es würde sich nicht so doll Lohnen für diese Katzen jeweils Weiterleitungen zu erstellen. - Aki-chan86 14:18, 29. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Wie genau meinst du das? ^^. - Silberfluss 14:26, 29. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Sry. Das ich mich nicht genau ausgedrückt habe. Ich meinte es im Bezug auf die Kategorien. Habe dies schon vorgenommen. Wenn du willst kannst du gern mit H weitermachen bis wir uns treffen :) - Aki-chan86 14:33, 29. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Achso, ich hab grad gesehen wie du das meintest ^^ Ja, dann mach ich mit H weiter und arbeite nebenbei noch an dem Bild für Kratzer ^^ - Silberfluss Regeln Hallo, ich möchte mal fragen, was ihr von der Einführung, da es einen schwunghaften Anstieg von Usern gibt, von gewissen Verhaltensregeln gibt. Sprich für das Bearbeiten von Artikeln, allgemeine Verhaltensweisen von Bildern usw. - Aki-chan86 10:36, 8. Mai 2011 (UTC) Ja, ein paar Regeln sollten wohl nicht schaden ^^ Welche Regel schweben dir denn da so vor? (: Silberfluss 11:34, 8. Mai 2011 (UTC) Regeln: Verhalten: *respektiere die Standpunkte andere Mituser *bewahre bei Konflikten einen kühlen kopf! *lass Beleidigungen oder andere vulgäre Ausdrücke sein *kein Vandalismus *Editiere nicht die Benutzerseiten anderer - außer du hast den User gefragt ob du ihm helfen darfst und die Erlaubnis hast *du kannst auch die Admins fragen oder mal Kritik anbringen Artikel: *werden im Präsens geschrieben (außer sie spielen vor der Gründung der Clans) *sollten möglichst wenig editiert werden (d.h. möglichst darauf achten ob die Änderung dem wiki/artikel etwas bringt oder nicht) und den artikel wenn möglich noch mal in der Vorschau betrachten *kein Vandalismus *keine Spekulationen - die sollten auf Diskussionsseiten diskutiert werden *sich vorallem an die Bücher halten nicht an Artikelbeschreibungen Bilder: *möglich im Wiki gucken ob Bilder schon vorhanden sind - keine Duplikate der gleichen Datei, bzw. mit dem selben Inhalt *vllt eher weniger Bilder hochladen die nichts mit dem Projekt zu tun haben. Habe noch ein paar, die ich jetzt aber vergessen habe. Ich glaube die reichen erstmal für den Anfange - LG Aki-chan86 13:13, 8. Mai 2011 (UTC) Ja, die Regeln sind schon super ^^ Bei mir funtioniert das mit der Vorschau leider nicht :( und bei den Bildern ist mir auch vorhin aufgefallen, dass jemand sein eigendes Bild such unter dem Namen Taubenflügel hochgeldaden hat, sodass der richtige Artikel zu Taubenflügel auch dieses Bild hatte :/ Aber das mit dem crop=true wollten wir jetzt lassen, oder? ^^ Silberfluss 13:20, 8. Mai 2011 (UTC) Das ist blöd. Vllt sollte man die User darauf auch hinweisen. Dass wenn ein Bilder vom erfundenen Charakter existiert, das eigene anders benannt werden muss. Ja crop=true ist überflüssig. Noch eine Regel: vllt sollten man die Artikel (sofern die Änderung kein Vandalismus oder etwas unsinniges ist) nicht so schnell revertieren, da auch andere User ein gewisses Wissen haben. - Aki-chan86 13:27, 8. Mai 2011 (UTC) Das versteh ich grad nicht so ^^ Meinst du jetzt, dass man den Artikeln nicht bearbeiten sollte, wenn man zum Beispiel einen Schreibfehler gefunden hatte, oder wie ? :/ Und es ist ja auch immer ein bisschen schwierig unsinnig zu definieren ;) - Silberfluss Nein Schreibfehler gehören nicht dazu. Das ist ja sinnvolles Bearbeiten. Aber sofern man der Meinung ist z.B. das es nicht stimmen kann was andere User schreiben. Kann ja auch sein das andere User mehr wissen als man selbst. Ja diese Regel ist etwas schwammig. Mal sehen wie man die verbessern kann. - Aki-chan86 13:40, 8. Mai 2011 (UTC) Achso, okay ^^ Aber wenn man mehr oder weniger sicher ist, dass es falsch ist, dann solte man aber schon das richtige hinschreiben :P Und ich finde es besonders wichtig, dass man bei den Charakterbeschreibungen nicht nach den Bildern geht und sich nicht ausdenken sollte ^^ Wo werden die Regeln eigentlich veröffendlicht? ^^ - Silberfluss Ja auf jeden Fall. Man kann dann z.B. mit dem User oder anderen halt auf den Diskuseiten drüber diskutieren oder man gibt eine genaue Quelle an. Das vermeidet meist Streiterei, da der User dann sofern er das Buch hat nachgucken kann. Falls diese Quelle nur wegen Rechthaberei eingesetzt wird, wird sie entfernt. Ich werde eine Seite für Richtlinien oder Regeln erstellen und diese dann bei der Community-Leiste anbringen, wenn das okay ist? - Aki-chan86 Ja, das ist auch jeden Fall okay :) - Silberfluss Neue Leisten Was hältst du von einer Artikel des Monats-Seite oder einer Wusstest du schon Rubrik...? Es wäre jedenfalls noch was gutes. Wenn dies nicht in Ordnung sein sollte, oder zuviel Aufwand macht wäre es auch nicht schlimm. Artikel des Monats find ich immer recht skeptisch, da der Artikel dann richtig gut sein muss, zwecks Rechtschreibung oder Informationsgehalt oder Text usw.- Aki-chan86 14:25, 8. Mai 2011 (UTC) Ich muss sagen, die Ideen finde ich richtig gut, aber wie wählt man z.B. einen Artikel des Monats aus? Stimmt da man ab, oder wie läuft das? ^^ Und was könnte man denn in die Wusstest du schon ...? -Rubrik einfügen? Silberfluss 15:57, 8. Mai 2011 (UTC) Ja. Ich hoffe das trifft auf fruchtbaren Boden. Ausgewählt werden z.B. sehr gute Artikel oder Artikel die diesen Monat extrem gut verbessert wurden. Bei der Wusstest du schon...?-Rubrik kann man z.B. einige Fakten aus der Warrior Cats-Welt schreiben irgend etwas. Muss ja nicht ständig aktualisiert zu werden. Vllt einmal die Woche oder im Monat. Beispiel: Wusstest du schon, dass... ...Sandsturm in den ersten Hörbüchern In die Wildnis und Feuer und Eis den Namen Gelbpfote und Gelbwind trägt. ...Graustreifs Eltern - Glanzfell und Flickenpelz Geschwister sind, wenn auch nicht aus dem selben Wurf. So etwas ungefähr, man kann auch weniger aufregende Fakten nehmen, nicht so wie ich ^^ - Aki-chan86 Okay, dass klingt doch schon mal gut ^^ Machen wir das so einen Kasten mit den Sätzen auf der Startseite? ^^ - Silberfluss Charakter Boxen Ich würde vllt vorschlagen, dass wir, wenn ein Artikel eine Charakter Box hat bei der Beschreibung einfach nur z.B. ... grauer Kater oder schwarze Kätzin schreiben. Weil das Krieger, Heiler o.ä. ja schon in der Charakter Box steht, genauso wie der Clan (: Oder was meinst du? Silberfluss 12:35, 10. Mai 2011 (UTC) Ja. Das denke ich auch ^^. Wäre doppelt gemoppelt. Man kann es höchstens nochmal in den Auftritten erwähnen. - Aki-chan86 12:43, 10. Mai 2011 (UTC) Ja, wenn z.B. ein Schüler zum Krieger enannt wird oder so sollte man das schon noch erwähnen ^^ Ich hätte aber auch noch eine frage zu den Boxen selbst. Schreiben wir dort bei weiblichen Katzen auch Kriegerin oder Heilerin oder nur Krieger oder Heiler? ^^ Und das Auftritte in den Büchern kan man finde ich auch einfach in Auftritte kürzen ^^ Silberfluss 12:47, 10. Mai 2011 (UTC) Darüber hab ich mir jetzt keine Gedanken gemacht, aber wenn du willst kannst du es machen. Vllt ist das sogar ganz gut. Sag mal ist dir z.B. bei Grasfell die Namen versetzt sind?. Ich versteh's nicht bei Feuerstern funktioniert das ganze aber nicht bei den anderen. Ich arbeite gerade an der Verbesserung der Buchbox - Aki-chan86 13:05, 10. Mai 2011 (UTC) Ja, das ist wiederum mit noch nicht aufgefallen :P Aber es sieht wirklich komisch aus :/ Aber in dem Bereih kenne ich mich nicht so sonderlich gut aus, deshalb weiß ich jetzt auch grad keine passende Lösung ^^ Silberfluss 15:43, 10. Mai 2011 (UTC) Ja es ist irgendwie blöd. Vllt wird das durch den Spoiler auch noch beeinflusst. Ne ist ja auch nicht dein Bereich. Es ist etwas komisch. Ich bin ja für die Boxen und so sagen verantwortlich - Aki-chan86 15:50, 10. Mai 2011 (UTC) Ja das mit dem Spoiler ist auch bei Feuerstern ein bisschen unglücklich, da er ja eine relativ lange Box hat und der Spoiler erst darunter anfängt :/ Aber du kriegst das schon hin :D Du hast die restlichen Sachen ja auch super hinbekommen ^^ Silberfluss 15:55, 10. Mai 2011 (UTC) Ich werd mich bemühen. Ich werd mal sehen wie ich die Spoilerbox beeinflussen kann ^^. Aber erstmal mach ich mich weiter an die Buchbox. Damit wird die Bücher verpacken können, die will ich bis heute abend fertig haben. - Aki-chan86 16:04, 10. Mai 2011 (UTC) Na dann viel Spaß ^^ Kann ich denn noch ein paar Charakter Boxen zu den Artikel hinzufügen, oder soll ich warten bis du die überarbeitet hast? ^^ - Silberfluss Nein, füg die ruhig hinzu ^^. Ich komme jetzt erstmal nicht die zu überarbeiten. Später muss ich mal sehen was los ist. Aber innerhalb der Spoiler funktionieren auch ja die Stammbäume nicht. Das ist auch ein bisschen doof. Mal schauen - Aki-chan86 16:15, 10. Mai 2011 (UTC) Hm. Gerade meine Buchbox getestet. Irgendwie ist sie mir zu lang. Was würdest du machen? Die Buchbox bezüglich der Editionen etwas aus dünnen? Und dann links zu der Seite von Beltz setzen? - LG Aki-chan86 09:53, 11. Mai 2011 (UTC) Es ist zwar relativ lang, aber ich kann jetzt nicht sagen, dass mich das sehr stört ^^ Ich finde es sind alle nötigen Informationen gegeben und es sieht auch gut aus (: Silberfluss 11:28, 11. Mai 2011 (UTC) Schreiben wir jetzt bei den Charakter Boxen bei auftritte die noch nicht in deutsch erschienenen Bücher auf Deutsch(unsere Übersetzung wie z.B bei Feuerstern) oder Englisch(z.B. wie bei Eulenbart) hin?^^Adlerkralle99 19:40,11.Mai 2011 (UTC) Endlich wieder Netz. Gutes Stichwort, Adlerkralle. Da herrscht noch ein ziemliches Hickhackdrum. Müssten dass in den Griff bekommen. Eigentlich sind ja die Übersetzungen nicht die offiziellen. Sollten uns mit Silberfluss und wem sonst noch beraten. Dann können wir das vereinheitlichen. - Aki-chan86 18:02, 11. Mai 2011 (UTC) Ich wäre eigendlich dafür, dass wir die Namen auf Englisch lassen, bis die offiziellen Übersetzungen raus sind ^^ Ich persönlich kann mir unter den englischen Namen auch mehr vorstellen, als wenn ich eine möglische Übersetzung lese und erstmal überlegen muss, welches Buch jetzt damit gemeint ist :) Silberfluss 18:12, 11. Mai 2011 (UTC) Joah, kann dem nur zustimmen. Vorallem sind manche Übersetzungen auch nicht ganz klar wie bei Fading Echoes oder spätere Bände. Die Originalnamen dienen zu den Buchartikeln jedenfalls als Verlinkungen ^^. Das sieht dann recht gut aus. - Aki-chan86 18:15, 11. Mai 2011 (UTC) Aufzählungen Bei manchen Seiten (z.B. Anführer, Heiler oder Streuner) sind ja Katzen aufgezählt, aber mich stört es ein bisschen, dass bei manchen Anführer noch etwas hinter dem Namen steht, bei anderen dann wieder nicht; bei manchen Heilern steht wann sie gestorben sind und bei Schmutzfell z.B. steht, dass er Leopardenstern wunden behandelt hat :/ Ich finde man sollte einfach nur die Namen der Katzen bei solchen Seiten hinschreiben, ohne noch einen (mehr oder weniger unwichtigen) Teil ihrer lebengeschichte dahinter zu setzen ^^ Was meinst du? Silberfluss 12:32, 13. Mai 2011 (UTC) :Ja. Ist vllt besser so. Ich würde vllt nur dahinter schreiben wer auf, wenn direkt gefolgt ist. Weil bei einigen Anführern oder Heilern auch solche widersprüchlichen Daten angehängt wurden. - LG Aki-chan86 12:37, 13. Mai 2011 (UTC) :(P.S.: Würde mich freuen wenn wir mal im IRC-Chat quatschen könnten ^^. Hab gesehen, dass du mal drin warst, aber so schnell wieder weg warst :( ) Ich wär eigentlich dafür wirklich nur die Namen zu schreiben; wer dann wen direkt folgt kann man ja eigentlich auch in den Artikeln dann lesen, oder nicht? ^^ Bei den Chat war ich mal kurz drin aber das so so komisch aus und ich wuste gar nicht, was ich da wie machen kann :P Aber ich kanns ja nochmal versuchen (: Silberfluss 12:41, 13. Mai 2011 (UTC) :Okay. Das ist auch eine gute Möglichkeit. Ich glaube einige User hatten sich auch beschwert, darüber dass sie gespoilert wurden. Was ich auch verstehen kann. Np @ Chat - Aki-chan86 12:50, 13. Mai 2011 (UTC) Okay, dann mach ich mich mal dran, die Sätze zu entfernen ^^- Silberfluss Um so mehr Info, um so besser denk ich, Wikis sind ja zum Informieren da und so gehts schneller.WindheartxDyesternight 09:22, 23. Mai 2012 (UTC) Blog-Beiträge Hallo, also irgendwie finde ich dass es mit den Blogs gerade etwas überhand nimmt. Mich nervt es einfach, dass man nicht ordentlich arbeiten kann, da die ganzen Blogbeiträge schon ziemlich viel sind. Vor allem da User oftmals ihre Meinung unbedingt doppelt und dreifach äußern müssen. Ich glaube es muss ein Extraforum für Warrior Cats her, den unser kleines Forum bemerkt ja keiner. Ich will den Usern auch nicht den Mund verbieten. Aber etwas besseres Verhalten zu den Blogs wäre ganz gut) Ich bin bloß nicht so bewandert und ich will schon gar nicht Warriorcats.de den Rang ablaufen. Ja klar ich bin mir auch im Klaren dass ich auch am Blogen mit beteiligt bin >_>. Bin mal auf Meinungen gespannt - LG Aki-chan86 13:42, 27. Mai 2011 (UTC) Spoiler Ja, ok es ist nicht wirklich zu den Spoilern. Es geht hauptsächlich um die Charakterboxen. Bei manchen Katzen (zB Nebelfuß) steht in der Box schon ihr Anführername. Das ist etwas blöd weil er verrät dass Leopardenstern stirbt. Ich weiß nicht ob man das nicht wegmachen sollte, da es eine Art des Spoilerns ist.- Cherry Fruity 15:02, 16. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :Bei solchen Dingen ist es meist schwer einen Teil der Box zu verbergen, deshalb war ich damals auch dafür, dass wir bei jeden Artikel die Spoilerschilder machen, da in fast jeden Artikel iwas steht, was in deutsch noch nicht bekannt ist. Außerdem hätten wir dann auch mit den Stammbäumen keine Probleme mehr wenn wir die Spoilerart ändern würden - 16:17, 16. Jan. 2012 (UTC) : Ja, wenn man einen Teil der Box verspoilern würde wäre das eine Idee...Und die Stammbäume verrraten auch viel über Gefährten& Ähnliches :/ Cherry Fruity 17:10, 27. Feb. 2012 (UTC) : Warrior Cats Wiki ist doch zum Informieren da, warum nicht auch über die nichtdeutschen Bände? Ich weiß, es ist doof noch unbekannte Dinge zu erfahren die einem die Spannung vermiesen - das kenne ich vom englischen Wiki. Aber man muss doch nicht so genau in die Charakterbox reinschauen, dann sieht man so Dinge wie ob die Katze Stellvertreter wird nicht. WindheartxDyesternight 13:09, 9. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Clan-Abkürzungen WolkenClan und WindClan haben die selbe Abkürzung: WC. Das ist verwirrend für Leute die die Charaktere nicht oder nicht so gut kennen, da es ja inzwischen so viele Personen gibt. Wär es nicht praktischer, WiC und WoC zu schreiben?WindheartxDyesternight 13:03, 9. Jun. 2012 (UTC) : :